Valentine's Day at the Order
by akiho13
Summary: What happens at the Order when Valentine's Day comes around and Komui hears something about Lenalee making Chocolate...for Allen?


Disclaimer: I do not own any of -Man or its characters.

* * *

><p>The whole Order was running about today. Usually this would've been because of a mission, or something Komui did, but today was Valentine's Day.<p>

"I must give my chocolate to my dear, sweet, Lenalee~!" Komui pranced about the corridors. "One problem with that plan of yours cheif." Reever called out.

"And just what would that be Reever? I just want to give chocolate to Lenalee~."

"Lenalee's in the kitchen with Jerry right now. If you interrupt her I'm pretty sure the result won't be too pretty."

"What is she doing in the kitchen?" Komui whined. "Making chocolate. What else? If I'm right, she's going to give it to Allen." The head chief froze and dropped his candy. "She...WHAT!" Then came the rampage of Komui once again. The beginning anyways.

In a different part of the order was Tidoll. "Happy Valentine's day everyone!" He cheered as he threw chocolate left and right. "Happy Valentine's day Yu." His smile was covered by his mustache as he handed Kanda the sweets. "No." The blue head Exorcist turned. "But come on Yu." The general stopped his apprentice. "No. I don't want any chocolate. And don't call me by my first name!" He clutched Mugen's hilt. "Don't be sch a spoil sport Yu." Tidoll had already unwrapped a piece of chocolate and then shoved it in Kanda's mouth. "Mpfhsm!" Kanda flailed as the chocolate was being stuffed down his throat. "There you go yu. I knew you would love it." Tidoll spoke as if Kanda was eating his favorite soba dish. Noise passed by the sight and just shook his head. "Father is happy as usual." He then was on his way.

Not to long after lunch hit, Lavi had found Allen. "Hey short stack. Happy Valentine's day." He sat beside him. "Yeah. Thanks Lavi. Happy Valentine's day. Hey, do you know where Lenalee is?" Lavi looked around. "I'm pretty sure she's in the kitchen with Jerry making some chocolate cake." Allen's head inflated. What if it was for him? As long as it didn't have any alcohol in it like the last one. "That sounds nice. I wonder who she's giving it to." Lavi shrugged. "Probably you." Allen almost choked on his bread. "Why do you say that Lavi?" Once again, Lavi shrugged. "You two obviously like each other. Besides, there's no way it's for Komui. Though I would love it if it was for me." Allen's hands waved in front of him. "No. There's no way. I mean, yeah Lenalee's pretty, but it's not like I have a thing for her or anything. Besides that, she probably doesn't like me that way. We're just friends." The look Lavi gave Allen was one of doubt. "You really think that huh? You know short stack, if you were a girl, you would probably be one of the cutest." Allen almost fell out of his chair. "I'm just kidding Allen. Calm down." He laughed. "Don't scare me like that."

"Yeah. Whatev-" Lavi was cut off by a kick to the head. "What are you doing Lavi! You're supposed to be in the library working!" Bookman nagged. "Shut up you ol' coot! It's Valentine's day! Why don't you go find some other old panda and go share some bamboo-" Another kick came. "The heck!"

"Work you stupid apprentice!" Lavi and Bookman were then butting heads, again.

Close by, a shadow kept watch over the young Walker.

"Just wait Allen. You octopus. I won't let you get near my dear Lenalee..." Komui then traveled to his 'special room' where a Sir Komurin lay dormant.

"Hello Jerry, may I have some chocolate cream puffs please?" Krory asked sweetly. "Sure thing. How many do you want?" Krory stood in thought. "Um...twenty please." Jerry then scurried off. "It's so nice feeding you parasite types~." Jerry hummed.  
>Once the plate was sitting in front of Krory, the chef said, "And there's some extra pieces of chocolate for today in there. Enjoy~!" He turned to go back in the kitchen. "Now where is she?" Krory's eyes looked around the cafeteria. Finally he saw who he was looking for. "Miss Miranda!" He ran without tripping. Krory took his seat beside Miranda. "Hello there." She smiled. "What brings you here today?" Krory held a cream puff to Miranda. "I was just wanting to say happy Valentine's day. This is one of the human holidays that I do know about." Miranda smiled. "Aw. Thank you Arystar. That's so sweet of you. No one ever has done something for me on Valentine's day..." Krory devoured a cream puff. "That's no good. In that case, you'll just have to settle with me being your first Valentine if you don't mind." She chuckled. "That would be lovely Arystar." Krory hugged the nice German lady. She patted his back. "Thank you."<br>"You're welcome." They then continued to eat.

In the kitchen Lenalee was shuffling through spices and packages of different sweets. Jerry's kitchen really was the best place to cook up something good. Already, Lenalee had a pot full of boiling chocolate. She had decided to make a hollow chocolate heart instead of a cake. Last time Allen wouldn't eat it. Something about there being alcohol in it. Other than that, she was determined to make Allen happy today. He must be stressed with all of the missions and the Noah. This was the least she could do. "Jerry, where's the mold for the chocolate?" Jerry looked back at her. "You sure you want to use a mold?"

"Yes, please." Jerry searched around. "What shape?"

"A heart." A laugh came from the cook. "That's so sweet. So whose the lucky man who gets to eat your cooking?" Lenalee blushed. "A-Allen. It's not what you think. I just want to help him. He doesn't seem very happy, so I wanted to cheer him up..." A smiled crossed Jerry's face. "You kids are so cute." He then handed her the mold. "Here you go. Try not to make a mess or hurt yourself. Alright?"

"Okay. Thank you Jerry."

"You're welcome Miss Lee." Jerry then left to go take another order.

Hammers and nails were heard down the hall from Komui's personal lab. "Section Leader Reever, what's boss up to?"

"I'm not sure, but I think it has something to do with Lenalee."

"What's it this time?" Number 65 questioned. "Well, I told him that she's making chocolate in the kitchen with Jerry, and it's probably for Allen. Was that a bad idea?" He turned when he asked his question only to see the entire Science Division frozen. Tapp started, "You did..." They all yelled simultaneously, "WHAT!"

"Okay, so that was bad." Reever scratched his head. "Anyone want to volunteer to stop him?" Everyone shook their heads. "Okay then, all of you get to help then."

"NO!" They all shouted. "Too bad. Let's go." Reever dug a giant Bazooka out of his wooden chest. "Come on." They then were in the halls and off to find the scientist.

"Sir Komurin, your mission is to destroy the evil octopus Allen Walker. That boy who tried to take my dear Lenalee." Komui whispered to the robot that was almost complete. "I swear Allen, you will die..." He mumbled. One last bolt was twisted and a, "Yes! Now, Sir Komurin the eighth, go destroy Allen Walker!" The machine lifted and Komui followed behind.

"Allen!" The white haired Exorcist turned. "Huh, what's wrong Johnny?"

"Komui...S-Sir Komurin...awake..." He panted for breath. "What? Sir Komurin...he's...awake? Which one!"

"Does it matter?" Johnny's voice was weak. "Yes it matters! The highest number is always the worst! Which one!" Johnny took in a deep breath. "Sir Komurin...the.." He then fell and passed out. "Johnny? Oh dear God..." Allen then was on a mad dash through the halls. "Sir Komurin's awake! He's awake~!" His voice cracked as he screamed. Everyone heard him. Even Komui.

"Allen Walker! You will be terminated!" Komui pointed to Allen. "Agh!" Allen ran even faster. "Leave me alone!" Allen whined.

In the kitchen, Lenalee could hear the 'damsel's' cry for help. "Jerry, keep an eye on the chocolate please." She hollered and chased after Allen. "My big brother is such a moron..." She mumbled.

"Hey Lenalee. What's the rush?" Lavi stopped her. "Allen's in trouble. I think it's Sir Komurin."

"Oh, yeah, that. No wonder he was yelling about it." Her hand hit her own forehead. "So why are you just standing there Lavi? Aren't you going to help?"

"Yeah, that might be a good idea. Okay." Lavi acted as if he didn't care too much. Lenalee then was off again with Lavi at her side this time.

"Finally you guys are here!" Reever called. "Where's Kanda?"

"Yu's probably eating right now. Where's Komui?" Reever pointed down the hall. "Just behind that corner. Now Lavi, I want you to go and stop him with your hammer. Lenalee, you finish it from there." They nodded. "Right."

"Now wait until you see Allen run." They nodded again. As if on queue, Allen ran by. "Leave me alone!"

"Now!"

Lavi ran in for the attack and succeeded in blocking Komui's path. Lenalee not long after ran to him and kicked her brother off and the head of the robot with him. "Lenalee~!" Komui called. "Stop now big brother! This is stupid!"

"But Lenalee, why are you making chocolate for Allen?" Komui continued. "What does that matter Komui? It's none of your business what I do!" Her hands were on her hips. "Now now everyone." Tidoll clapped his hands as he came up followed by Kanda. "Let's all calm down."

"But general Tidoll, Lenalee-mphfhsd!" Komui was cut off as Tidoll forced him to eat a large piece of chocolate. "Eat some chocolate." He threw Lenalee a piece. "Um...thank you General Tidoll."

"You're welcome. Now lets all calm down and have fun. It's Valentine's Day after all." He then walked away. "Oh yeah, I almost forgot." Lenalee then ran away. "Uh, okay then." Lavi pulled back his Innocence. Allen came back. "Is it safe."

"Yeah." Lavi held his hands behind his head as he walked down the hall. Allen sighed. "Maybe I should go check on Lenalee..." He turned and went back to the Dinning Area.

"Jerry, is it done yet?"

"Yep. Been done for the past half hour. Almost killed it." Lenalee smiled kindly. "Thank you Jerry."

"Anything for you Lenalee." He continued cooking. Quickly Lenalee grabbed the chocolate and went into the horde of people. _Where's Allen? _She thought to herself. Not long after her though she spotted a white mass of hair amongst the people. "Allen!" She hollered as she ran and sat in front of the boy. "Oh, Lenalee. H-hi." He blushed. "What's wrong Allen?"a

"It's nothing. Just feeling feverish is all..." He shrunk back in his seat. "Well, I brought something to make you feel better. Here you go Allen." She held out her chocolate. "Happy Valentine's day." Both of their faces were red. "T-thank you Lenalee." He took the heart in his hands. "You're welcome Allen." She looked to the side as she smiled. "Also..." She stood and walked beside Allen. Her lips pressed to his cheek. "I hope you feel better." She stood back up as Allen's face flushed with confusion. "Well, bye." She waved and ran away quickly.

Allen and Lenalee both were embarrassed yet happy as can be at the same time. _Yes! _Allen thought to himself excitedly. He then started to devour the heart that Lenalee gave him.

Lenalee turned a corner and leaned against the wall. "Oh, Allen." She said quietly. "I really do love you..." She shuffled her feet in the lonely hall.

Away from the cute couple, Komui was imprisoned in his office, working on piled high paper work. His eyes drifted away from the paper and stared at a box. One that was different then the one he was going to give to Lenalee. "I almost forgot." He stood and took hold of the box.

Walking onto the platform Komui called out, "Hevlaska!" Hevlaska appeared. "Yes, Komui?"

"Happy Valentine's Day." He held out the box. Hevlaska took it and untied the ribbon. Inside was a piece of chocolate that was meant to resemble Innocence. Hevlaska looked down at Komui. "What is this?"

"It's chocolate. I know you can't taste it too well while in your state, but I wanted to thank you somehow for being there when we need you. You're always with us. You really do so much for us Hevlaska." She smiled. "Thank you Komui." In one bite, she ate the chocolate. "It was meant to be shaped like Innocence. That way you'll feel like an Exorcist again." She nodded. "That was nice of you Komui. Thank you."

"You're welcome, Hevlaska." Komui bowed and left the platform.

"Chief." Reever called. "Yes, what is it Reever?" Komui sounded calm. "Lenalee left this for you. She said 'Happy Valentine's Day.'" Komui took the card in his hands. It said what Reever had said and was signed by Lenalee. Komui's glasses fogged. After a moment of silence he started to jump and skip around. "Thank you Lenalee! Happy Valentine's Day! Yippe! Lenalee~!"

That was how the Black Order survived Valentine's Day...

* * *

><p><strong>Author's note: <strong>Well that was fun to write. Happy Valentine's Day to everyone out there reading this and I hope you have a good holiday. =^-^=


End file.
